


day one: domestic

by rxinbowrena



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), SakuAtsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbowrena/pseuds/rxinbowrena
Summary: tier one : tier two : tier threedomestic : first times : “My heart isn't beating faster, my heart isn't beating faster, I swear it isn't, get a hold of yourself.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	day one: domestic

**Author's Note:**

> * hinted omegaverse au?  
> * slight suggestive at the end

“ 'Tsumu!” The sound of the front door closing could be heard. “I'm home!”

A child with dark brown hair immediately tackled and hugged the male's leg, smiling brightly at him. “Daddy! Daddy! You're home!” 

“Yeah, I am.” The raven huffed as he heaved his son up. “Where's your mummy?”

“Kitchen!”

The faux blond appeared from the kitchen and walked up to his lover and son, pulling his husband in to press a kiss on both their cheeks. “Welcome home, baby.”

Kiyoomi tilted Atsumu's head up and leaned in to kiss him, causing the other to squeeze the hand resting on his arm and giggle lightly.

“Ew!” their son exclaimed, pushing Atsumu away and breaking their kiss. “No kissy! Mama's mine!”

The two adults laughed joyfully and Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi in to give him a quick kiss on his lips before leading them to the kitchen.

The raven placed their son on a chair and ruffled his hair adoringly, causing the other to protest loudly against him and pout.

Kiyoomi smiled and sat down on his seat, staring lovingly as Atsumu manoeuvred around to get their food ready. “Well, what're we having?”

“Sushi and udon fer' today!” Atsumu chirped, setting their plates in front of them. _“And maybe a side of me later,”_ he whispered into Kiyoomi's ear before settling down on the seat next to him.

A sly smile threatened to form on the raven's face as he placed a hand on the setter's thigh and rubbed his thumb on a sensitive spot, watching with glee as a shiver ran down the other's spine.

“Itadakimasu!”


End file.
